


Married to the Devil in the City Of Angels

by synfulshark



Series: Promt's from Hollyweood undead lyrics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Boys In Love, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Dorks in Love, Luke Hemmings is the devil, M/M, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: When people think of the Devil most of them think of a red skinned man or some disgusting sleazy guy making deals for souls in the middle of the night. Or you just envision some sexy looking middle aged man who follows you around asking to live inside of your body. [thank you supernatural]. But when Michael thought of the devil he only thought of Luke Hemmings. The pure innocence look that over took a pure embodiment of sin. That to Michael is what he thought of when he thought of the devil.





	Married to the Devil in the City Of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta and I'm working on this fic slowly to get it done the first chapter is a tester to see if you all would like to see more.

When people think of the Devil most of them think of a red skinned man or some disgusting sleazy guy making deals for souls in the middle of the night. Or you just envision some sexy looking middle aged man who follows you around asking to live inside of your body. [thank you supernatural]. But when Michael thought of the devil he only thought of Luke Hemmings. The pure innocence look that over took a pure embodiment of sin. That to Michael is what he thought of when he thought of the devil. 

Sitting in the recording studio watching Luke run vocals and flash his ever charming smile is what started his musing as he leaned into Calum's body nudging the darker skinned male. “Oi,” he grunted out softly his voice husky and rough from running tracks all day. “Mate I was almost beating my top score,” Calum grumbled out as he sighed dropping his cell phone onto his lap. “What?” he followed up his grumbled out complaint knowing that Michael would have had a good reason to drag his attention away from his beloved game. 

“You ever think about who's the devil?” Michael mused as he sipped at his water bottle watching Luke bit his lip shyly and then send a small smirk over Michael's way. “The devil? The fuck mate why?” Calum questioned as he sat up a bit still leaning his body into the others as he gave Michael his full attention. “The devil right, see he's bad right, but bad why, because he was a angel who fell yeah?” Michael mused as he licked his lips his eyes not leaving Luke's body. 

Calum followed Michael's trail of sight to see Luke and Ashton in discussion about the vocal tracks and Calum felt his mind slowly grasp the concept. “Aye, yeah, he was a angel with a bad side right?” Calum asked his face forming a smirk as he nudged his friend playfully. “Like someone who looks like...pure light and heaven yeah?” Michael mused as he tilted his head his black and blonde hair falling over his face a bit. “You mean Luke?” Calum asked his voice showing humor as he glanced at the two blondes who were smiling and laughing the sounds like that of angels themselves. 

“Yeah, like...think of what the devil would look like close your eyes yeah,” Michael muttered nudging at Calum until the darker skinned male gave a huff of breath and closed his eyes. “Yeah go on then,” Calum nodded as he waited for Michael to go on. “He's beautiful yeah, cause he's a angel, he's stunning yeah a beauty,” Michael mumbled out as he licked over his lips to try and gather his thoughts as he sipped at his water bottle. “He's the pure like...embodiment of innocent yeah, but under that is slyness..and dirty remarks and comments but a cute innocent face to act like its all in good game yeah,” Michael went on sitting the water bottle aside his green eyes never leaving the other two band members. 

“This the voice of a god yeah, but like also able to say the dirtiest things,' Michael muttered out a bit gulping down a bit of air. “And his body is pure sin, the way it moves the way he talks, draws you in and makes you hang onto every single word right, now tell me who you think,” Michael finished his tangent as he watched Calum blink his dark eyes open a look of insight dawning on him. “Holy shit, Luke Hemmings,” Calum muttered out as he glanced to Ashton and Luke curled in on each other in a fit of giggle like laughter. “Yeah mate, He's the devil and I'm fucked,” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

the thing about loving the devil incarnate was that Luke didn't seem to know the things he did. The way he used his body and his pretty smile to get what he wanted. The way his slight dirty words which he meant in such a innocent context was what drove Michael wild the most. His sanity was leaving him with every moment he spent with Luke. He was going to lose his mind. Lock him up he was going to book himself into the nut house. 

“Mikey please give it to me, I want it so bad,” the blonde in question said in a soft begging like voice his lashes fluttering his lip ring tugged between his teeth. Michael felt his pants tighten just a bit as he envisioned the work that mouth could do elsewhere. “Mikey please,” the breathless begging caused the guitar player to bow his head in defeat as he held out the stuffed Penguin he had just purchased for the blonde devil who was wiggling his body around in pure joy. “Thank you Mikey!” Luke breathed out happily as he kissed Michael's cheek clutching the stuffed animal to his chest. 

“You are welcome Lukey,” he breathed out watching the blonde wrap his lips around the straw of his smoothie and do something sinful with his tongue. The devil in Angels body is all Michael could think.


End file.
